zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Movies
(Note to Editors: This is a "Zombie" wiki, not a "zombie movie" wiki. Do not add more movies to the list, or the wiki, unless they are of considerable significance.) This article contains all the movies with zombies being focal points of interest. Contents: 0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Short films - See also 0–9 *''28 Days Later'' (2002) *''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) *''28 Months Later'' (TBA) A *''A Little Bit Zombie (2012)'' *''Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies (2012)'' *''After Death'' (1988) *''After Sundown'' (2006) *''The Aftermath'' (1982) *''Alien Dead'' (1980) *''All Souls Day'' (2005) *American Zombie (2007) *''Angry and Moist: An Undead Chronicle'' (2004) *Ashes (2010) *''The Astro-Zombies'' (1969) *''Attack of the Beast Creatures'' (1985) *''Attack of the Flesh Devouring Space Worms from Outer Space'' (1998) *''Automaton Transfusion'' (2006) *Autumn (2009) *''Awaken the Dead'' (2007) *''Awakening'' (2006) B *''Bad Friend'' (2004) *''Battlefield Baseball'' (2003) *''Beneath the Surface'' (2007) *''The Beyond (film)|The Beyond'' (1981) *''Beyond Re-Animator'' (2003) *''Bio Zombie'' (1998) *''Biohazardous'' (2001) *Biophage (2010) *''Black Sheep'' (2006/I) *''Blood of the Beast'' (2003) *''Bloodeaters'' (1980) *Bloodlust Zombies (2009) *''Bone sickness'' (2004) *''The Boneyard'' (1991) *Bong of the Dead (2011) *''Boy Eats Girl'' (2005) *''Brain Blockers'' (2007) *''Braindead]]'' (1992) *''Bride of Re-Animator'' (1990) *''Bubba's Chili Parlor'' (2005) *''Burial Ground: The Nights of Terror'' (1981) C *''The Cabin in the Woods'' (2011) *''The Children'' (1980) *''Children of the Living Dead'' (2001) *''Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things'' (1972) *''Choking Hazard'' (2004) *''Chopper Chicks in Zombie Town'' (1991) *''C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D.'' (1989) *''City of Rott'' (2006) *''City of the Living Dead'' (1980) *Cockneys vs. Zombies (2012) *''Colin'' (2008) *Cooties (2014) *''Corpses Are Forever'' (2003) *''Corpse Eaters'' (1974) *''Corpses'' (2004) *''Cowboys & Zombies (2011)'' *''The Crazies (2010)'' *''The Curse of the Screaming Dead'' (1982) *''Curse of the Zombi'' (1989) D *''Dance of the Dead (2008)'' *''Danger! 50,000 Zombies! (2004) *Darkest Day (2015) *Dawn of the Dead (1978)'' *''Dawn of the Dead (2004)'' *''Dawn of the Living Dead'' (2004) *''Dawn of the Mummy'' (1981) *''Day of the Dead'' (1985) *''Day of the Dead 2: Contagium'' (2005) *''Day of the Dead. The Beginning'' (2007) *''Day of the Dead'' (2008) *''Day X'' (2005) *''Days of Darkness'' (2007) *''The Dead (2011)'' *''Dead & Breakfast'' (2004) *''Dead & Buried'' (1981) *''Dead Air'' (2008) *''Dead Alive'' (1992) Braindead *''Dead and Deader'' (2006) *''Dead at the Box Office'' (2005) *''Dead Clowns'' (2003) *''Dead Creek'' (2005) *''Dead Dudes in the House'' (1991) *''Dead Genesis (2011)'' *''The Dead Hate the Living (2000)'' *''Dead Heat'' (1988) *''Dead Heist'' (2007) *''The Dead Hate the Living!'' (2000) *''Dead in the Water'' (2006) *''Dead is Dead'' (1992) *''Dead Life'' (2005) *''The Dead Live'' (2006) *''Dead Meat'' (2004) *''Dead Men Walking'' (2005) *''Dead Moon Rising'' (2007) *''The Dead Next Door'' (1988) *''Dead of Night'' (1974) *''The Dead Outside (2008)'' *''Dead Roses'' *''Dead Season (2012)'' *''Dead Snow'' (2009) *''Dead Things'' ("The Wish" segment) (2005) *''The Dead Undead'' (2007) *Deadgirl (2008) *Deadheads (2011) *''Deadhunter: Sevillian Zombies (2003)'' *''Deadlands: The Rising'' (2006) *Deadlands 2: Trapped (2008) *''Death Metal Zombies'' (1995) *''Degrassi of the Dead'' (2007) *''Dellamorte Dellamore'' (1994) *''Demoni 3'' (1991) *Devil's Playground (2010) *''Diary of the Dead'' (2008) *''Die and Let Live'' (2006) *''Die You Zombie Bastards! (2005) *''Die Zombiejäger (2005) *''Le Divan vert'' (2005) *''Doom'' (2005) *''Doomed to Consume'' (2006) *''Dorm of the Dead'' (2006) *Dead Set (2008) - TV Series E *''Electric Zombies'' (2006) *''Enter the Zombie'' (2006) *''Escape'' (1971) *''Evil'' (2005) *''Evil Keg'' (2007) *''Exhumed (2003) *''Exit Humanity (2011) *Extinction (2015) *''Extinction: The G.M.O. Chronicles (2011)'' F *''Fast Zombies With Guns (2011)'' *''Feeding the Masses'' (2004) * Fido (2006) *''Flesh Freaks'' (2000) * Flesheater (1994) * Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007) * Forest of the Dead (2007) *''Forever Dead'' (2007) G * Gangs of the Dead (2006) * Gangsters, Guns & Zombies (2012) * Garden of the Dead (1974) * The Ghost Breakers (1940 * The Ghost Galleon (1974) * Ghost Lake (film) (2004) *''Gory Gory Hallelujah'' (2003) *''Grace (2009)'' *''Grave of the Living Dead'' (1983) *''Gravestoned (2009)'' H *''Hanging Woman'' (1973) *''Hard Rock Zombies'' (1985) * Heavy Metal, story "B-17" (1981) * Hell of the Living Dead (1981) *''Hellgate'' (1989) * Hide and Creep (2004) * Homecoming (2005) * Hood of the Living Dead (2005) * The Horde (2009) * Horror Express (1973) *''Hot Wax Zombies on Wheels'' (1999) * House (1986) * The House by the Cemetery (1981) *''House of the Damned'' (2008) * House of the Dead (2003) * House of the Dead 2 (2005) * Humans Versus Zombies (2011) *''Hunting Creatures'' (2004) I * I Am Legend (2007) * I Am Omega (2007) *''I Eat Your Skin'' (AKA Zombies) (1964) * I Walked with a Zombie (1943) * I Was a Teenage Zombie (1987) *''I Was a Zombie for the F.B.I. (1982) * ''I'll See You in My Dreams (2003) * I, Zombie (1998) * Invasion of the Not Quite Dead (scheduled for 2008) * Invasion of the zombies (1962) * The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies (1964) *''Island of the Living Dead'' (2006) J * Junk the Movie (2000) K *''Kako, To'' (2005) *''King of the Zombies'' (1941) *''Killing Birds'' (1991) *''Kiss Daddy Goodbye'' (1981) *''Kung Fu Zombie'' (1982) L * La Horde (2009) * Land of the Dead (2005) * The Last Man on Earth (1964) * Last of the Living (2008) *''Last Rites of the Dead'' (2006) Zombie's Anonymous *''Laughing Dead'' (1998) * Legion of the Night (1995) * Let Sleeping Corpses Lie (1974) * Lifeforce (1985) *''Linnea Quigley's Horror Workout'' (1990) *''Livelihood'' (2005) *''Living Dead Lock Up'' (2005) *''Living Dead Lock Up 2: March of the Dead'' (2007) M * Maggie (2015) * Make Out With Violence (2008) * The Mad (2007) *''Meat Market (2000) *Meat Market 2 (2001) *Meat Market 3 (2006) *''The Mental Dead (2003) * Mortuary (2006) *''Motocross Zombies from Hell'' (2007) *''Mulberry Street (2006)'' *''Mulva: Zombie Ass Kicker! (2001) *''Mutant Vampire Zombies from the 'Hood! (2008) *''Mutation'' (1999) *''Mutation 2 - Generation Dead'' (2001) *''Mutation 3 - Century of the Dead'' (2002) *''Mutation - Annihilation'' (2007) * My Boyfriend's Back (1993) N *''The Necro Files'' (1997) *''The Necro Files 2'' (2003) *''Necropolis Awakened'' (2002) * Night of the Comet (1984) * Night of the Creeps (1986) *''Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Terror'' (1991) *''Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Alien, Flesh Eating, Hellbound, Zombified Living Dead Part 2: In Shocking 2-D'' (1991) *''Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Hellbound, Flesh-Eating Subhumanoid Zombified Living Dead, Part 3'' (2005) *''Night of the Dead: Leben Tod'' (2006) *''Night of the Living Babes'' (1987) * Night of the Living Dead (1968) * Night of the Living Dead (1990) * Night of the Living Dead 3-D (2006) * Night of the Living Dead Re-Animation (2012) * Night of the Living Dorks (2004) * Night of the Living Heads (2011) * Night of the Seagulls (1975) *''Night Life'' (1989) *''Ninjas vs. Zombies (2008)'' *''Noctem'' (2003) *''Nudist Colony of the Dead'' (1991) O * Oasis of the Zombies (1983) *''Of the living dead (2008)'' *''The Omega Man (1971)'' *''Otto, or Up With Dead People'' (2007) *''Ouanga'' (1936) * Outpost (2007) * Outpost 2: Black Sun (2012) *''Ozone'' (AKA Street Zombies) (1993) P * ParaNorman (2012) * Pet Sematary (1989) * Pet Sematary II (1992) * Plaga Zombie (1997) * Plaga Zombie:Zona Mutante (2001) * The Plague (2006) * The Plague of the Zombies (1966) * Plan 9 from Outer Space (1959) * Pontypool (2008) * Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * Planet Terror (2007) *''Pot Zombies'' (2005) *''Premutos - Lord of the Living Dead'' (1997) Q *''Quarantine'' (2008) *''Quarantine 2: Terminal (2011)'' *''The Quick and the Undead'' (2006) R *''Rabid (1977)'' *''The Rage (2006 film)'' *''Raiders of the Damned'' (2005) *''Raiders of the Living Dead'' (1986) *''Rammbock: Berlin Undead (2011)'' *''The Rape After'' (1986) *''Re-Animator'' (1985) *''REC'' (2007) *''REC 2 (2009)'' *''REC 3: Genesis (2012)'' *''Redneck Zombies'' (1987) *Remains (2011) Steve Nile's Remains *''Resident Evil'' (2002) *''Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010)'' *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004) *'Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2009)'' *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007) *''Resident Evil: Retribution (2012)'' *''The Resurrection Game (2001) *''Retardead (2008) *''Return of the Blind Dead'' (1973) *''Return of the Living Dead'' (1985) *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988) *''Return of the Living Dead 3'' (1993) *''Return of the Living Dead 4: Necropolis'' (2005) *''Return of the Living Dead 5: Rave to the Grave'' (2005) *''The Revenant (2009)'' *''Revenge of the Living Dead Girls'' (1987) *''Revenge of the Zombies (1943) *Revolt of the Zombies'' (1936) *''The Revolting Dead'' (2003) *''Rise of the Undead'' (2005) *''Risen'' (2007) *''The Rising Dead''New Post apocalyptic movie: The Rising Dead (2007) *''The Roost (2005)'' *''Rotten Shaolin Zombies'' (2004) *''Route 666'' (2001) S *''Sabbath''Zombie flick Sabbath direct-to-DVD on February 5th (2008) * SARS Wars (2004) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988) * Santo Contra los Zombis (1962) * Severed (2005) *''Shadow: Dead Riot'' (2006) *''Shadows of the Dead'' (2004) * Shatter Dead (1994) * Shaun of the Dead (2004) * Shock Waves (1977) * Silent Night Zombie Night (2009) *''The Slaughter'' (2006) * Slither (2006) *''Space Zombie Bingo'' (1993) *''Special Dead'' (2006) * Stacy (2001) *''Stag Night of the Dead'' (2010) *State of Emergency (2011) *''The Stink of Flesh'' (2005) *''Storm of the Dead'' *''Stoned Dead'' (2006) *''Street Team Massacre'' (2007) *''Stripperland (2011)'' * Sugar Hill (1974) *''The Supernaturals'' (1986) *''Swamp Zombies'' (2005) T * Teenage Zombies (1959) * Terror-Creatures from the Grave (1965) * They Came Back (2004) *''Tokyo Zombie'' (2005) * Tombs of the Blind Dead (1971) * Train To Busan (2016) U * Undead (2003) *''Undead or Alive'' (2007) *''Undead Ted'' (2007) *''Urban Scumbags vs. Countryside Zombies'' (1992) V * Vampires vs. Zombies (2004) * Versus (2000) * Video Dead (1987) *''The Veil''Bloodee - The Veil DVD (2008) * Vengeance of the Zombies (1972) W *''War of the Dead'' (2006) *''War of the Zombies'' (1964) *''Wasting Away'' (2007) AHHHH! Zombies! *''Waxwork'' (1988) *''Waxwork II: Lost in Time'' (1992) *''Weekend At Bernie's 2'' (1993) *''White Zombie'' (1932) *''Wicked Little Things'' (2006) *''Wild Zero'' (2000) *''Wiseguys vs. Zombies'' (2003) *''Working Stiffs (1989) Z *''Z: A Zombie Musical (2007) *''Zibahkhana - Hell's Ground'' (2007) *''ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction (2009) *Zombi II'' (1979) Zombie Flesh Eaters *''Zombi III'' (1988) *''Zombibi (2012)'' *''Zombie '90: Extreme Pestilence'' (1991) *''Zombie Apocalypse (2011)'' *''Zombie Bloodbath'' (1993) *''Zombie Bloodbath 2: Rage of the Undead'' (1995) *''Zombie Bloodbath 3: Zombie Armageddon'' (2000) *''Zombie Brigade'' (1986) *''Zombie Campout'' (2002) *''Zombie Cop'' (1991) *''Zombie Cult Massacre'' (1998) *''The Zombie Diaries'' (2006) *''The Zombie Diaries: World of the Dead (2011)'' *''Zombie Driftwood (2010)'' *''Zombie Farm'' (2007) *''Zombie Genocide'' (1993) *''Zombie High'' (1987) *''Zombie Holocaust'' (1980) *''Zombie Honeymoon'' (2004) *''Zombie Island Massacre'' (1984) *''Zombie Lake'' (1981) *''Zombie 'Love (2007)'' *''Zombie Nation'' (2004) *''Zombie Night'' (2003) *''Zombie Nightmare'' (1986) *''Zombie Ninja Gangbangers'' (1997) *''Zombie Planet'' (2004) *''Zombie Strippers (2008)'' *''Zombie Town'' (2007) *''Zombie Toxin'' (1998) *''Zombie Undead'' (2010) *''Zombie Vegetarians'' (2004) *''Zombie vs. Ninja (1987)'' *''Zombie Wars (2006')'' *''Zombie Women of Satan (2009)'' *''Zombiegeddon'' (2003) *''Zombieland (2009)'' *''Zombies by Design'' Rogue Cinema - Zombies by Design (2006) - By Duane L. Martin *''Zombies Gone Wild'' (2007) *''Zombies of Mora Tau'' (1957) *''Zombies of the Stratosphere'' (1952) *''Zombies on Broadway'' (1945) *''Zombies vs. Strippers (2012)'' *''Zombies: The Beginning'' (2007) *''Zombies! Zombies! Zombies! (2007) Strippers vs. Zombies *''Zombiez (2005) Short films *''06 Tiros, 60Ml'' (2005) *''The Braindead'' (2001) *''A Zombie Ate My Brain'' (2006) *''Canadian Zombie'' (2002) *''Cafri-Zombies'' *''WMA News Report'' (2006) *''Attack of the Desert Cannibals'' (2007) *''Dawn of the Friend'' (2004) *''Eat the Parents'' (2007) *''Enter the Zombie'' (2006) *''Evil Night'' (2002) *''Gay Zombie'' (2007) *''Haeckel's Tale (Masters of Horror episode)'' *''Homecoming'' *''I Am Zombie Man'' (2007) *''Night of the Hungry Dead'' (2004) *''Night of the Living'' (1997) *''Night Off of the Living Dead'' (2004) *''Not Quite Dead'' (2007) *''Reign of the Dead'' (2000) *''Remains'' (2006) *''Rock Zombie'' (2007) *''Snow Day, Bloody Snow Day'' (2005) *''Split'' (2006) *''Striker Bob'' (1997) *''Thriller'' (1983) *''Undead Ted'' (2007) *''When Zombies Attack!! (2001) *''Winter of the Dead (2005) *''Zombeer (2008)'' *''Zombi 1'' (1995) *''Zombie Chomp (2003)'' *''Zombie Hunter (2005)'' *''Zombie Jesus! (2007) *''Zombie Love (2007) *''Zombie Movie (2005)'' *''Zombie Rights! (2003) *''ZombieWestern: It Came from the West (2007) *''Zombie(zero) (2001) *''Zombies and Assholes (2011) *''Zombiez!!'' (2007) See also * List of zombie games * Zombies on television * Zombies in popular culture References and footnotes Category:Films